


Peter Pan and Peter Pan

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peter Pan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: OUAT and Disney Peter Pan





	Peter Pan and Peter Pan

“Common Peter just shut up and watch the movie” You say letting your head rest on your hands. You had to keep replaying the movie because Peter kept asking you questions.

“I don’t get it why am I the good guy and why do I love Wendy?” He said arguing more with the TV screen than with you.

“Peter it’s just a cartoon stop arguing” You lean your head back against the pillow in frustration.

“This movie makes me look like a idiot boy’ He yelled at the animated Peter Pan that was laughing with Wendy and her brothers.

“Oh like you’re not and besides you should watch Snows movie it makes her seem like a complete defenseless air head” You say as you shift to your other side so your head is on Peters lap. “You know I always had a crush on this Peter Pan” You say pointing at the animated boy.

“I’m not wearing tights or a stupid little hat Y/N” he said huffing out a breath and putting his head on his hands.

“You know I prefer this Peter Pan” You say turning your head and poking his face.

“I believe that Pan” He said pointing at the TV screen, “and this Pan” ,pointing at himself, “prefer you better than Wendy” 

“Well that tight wearing Pan better because Wendy’s daughter joins forces with Hook in the second film. And this Pan better because I don’t like her at all”You say running your finger through his hair.

“Really you don’t like her? I wasn’t able to tell when you told her you’d gut her like a fish.” he said throwing his head back in laughter


End file.
